Homecoming
by HalfMustache
Summary: Team bonding night and a forgetful speedster leads to secrets being revealed, Birdflash type secrets.


The team minus the resident speedster was hanging out in the cave's kitchen, eating cookies, while they chit chatted over the details of their daily lives. Tonight was one of the teams 'bonding nights' Bats enforced. These usually entailed baked goods from the team's favorite Martian Megan, sharing circle (there was an unspoken rule that you had to share at least one thing; a rule that Artemis still fought with), and ended with A) video games that weren't supposed to come out for another month or B) movies that weren't even supposed to come out in theaters for another month (another unspoken rule was not to question Robin when he dragged them out of his back pack) before they passed out at the cave for the night.

"**Kid Flash**" came the robotic voice announcing the speedster's arrival to the group.

Wally zoomed in and carefully set a bag on the counter before standing next to Robin looking excited and jittery, "Hey, guys!"

"Hey KF," Rob welcomed his friend, amused by his nervousness.

Megan handed a plate of cookies to Wally, "Hungry?"

With his lopsided grin Wally look the plate, "You know it babe."

Rob stole a cookie and glared at his friend, said friend merely sent a playful glare back but, unlike he usually would, didn't fight the cookie stealing.

"Your baking skills are much improved M'gann." Kaldur'ahm complimented. Megan merely blushed and nodded thanks.

The small talk continued for a while with minimal spats breaking out between the archer and speedster.

Finally Conner pointed out that if they didn't move on to 'Mush Fest', as he had started to call it, someone wouldn't be able to make it through the whole movie and would pout the next day. No, he didn't dare call Robin out for it, no one did, everyone knew he probably hadn't slept since the last bonding night with how he worked, plus they knew that no matter how tired he was he would always find the strength to kick your ass if need be.

Robin moved into the shadows some more, perfectly content for him and KF to share last like they had planned. KF, on the other hand, he had other plans.

"I want to go first!" He grabbed the bag he had set on the counter "It is kind of a mix between baked goods and sharing anyway so…"

He turned to Robin whose eyes went wide with fear, Wally was definitely not sticking with the plan. "So I was originally planning in doing this tomorrow, but then I thought, 'Why not today,' so yep." He carefully removed the item from the bag and the message was clear. Written on a cookie in a pie plate was 'HOMECOMING?'

Robin turned bright red and if it wasn't for Artemis putting a hand on him he probably would have tried to ninja away.

"You two are… dating?" Megan asked, confusion evident in her voice.

Artemis scoffed, "You two are _gay? _I mean that is totally cool and all but why are we just hearing about this now, which, if Robin's expression is anything to go by, obviously was on accident."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Oops" was all Wally had to say.

Robin sighed, "that _was_ what we were going to share tonight."

Wally rubbed the back of his neck, "Which I guess is why I had decided to wait till tomorrow."

The team couldn't help to laugh at that. Artemis whispered in Robin's ear, "I do believe a fair punishment would be making him think the answer was no, but not too long, he is too sensitive for that."

Robin did a mini cackle and answered back, "I like the way you think girly."

"Well, now that we have that part out of the way, what do you say Rob?" Wally asked nervously.

"hmm," Robin stroked a fake beard, "after what you just pulled… I don't know if I want to go to homecoming with you."

If you asked, everyone would say, that night, Wally's imitation of a fish was spot on. "But, bu-"

Robin's cackle cut him off "Of course we are going to go together!"

The rest of the night went by uneventfully (minus the mini fight about Artemis' way to vague shaing time "I just revealed the biggest thing to you!" "Didn't seem that hard from where I was standing.") No one would guess that Robin really didn't want to go to homecoming with Wally. Keep dating him? Defiantly, but homecoming was a whole different story.

**This will be edited soon. Yes I plan more, did you really think I was going to leave it with a weird cliffy?**


End file.
